Aphrodite LaFont
A'bout Aphrodite' Aphrodite is the daughter of Tulsa's mayor.Aphrodite is super rich,snobbish,and shallow.When Zoey came to the House of Night Aphrodite was the Queen Bicth fledging ,she was dating the hottest guy at school,leader of the dark daughters,and High Priestess in training.When Zoey was finished she Aphrodite was just the Bicthest fledging.At first Afrodite was Zoey's enemy but soon after Aphrodite and Zoey came to a understanding of each other and became friends.To save and give back Stevie Ray's humanity back it seemed Aphrodite had to die in the process but in the end Aphrodite's humanity saved a lot of people.One of Aphrodite's qoutes are "i cant keep a tatoo and she's covered in them!"Aphrodite's godess given gift is visions of future destruction. Aphrodite is a very wealthy and physically beautiful Sixth Former (or "senior") and was originally Zoey's sworn enemy; nicknamed "hag from hell" by Zoey's friends who also dislike her. She has cold blue eyes with blond hair. Throughout the series, she grows to be Zoey's most trusted ally ever since Aphrodite told Zoey about the death vision she had of her grandma Redbird and when they start to realize Neferet isn't what she appears to be and they have to find out more. (being the only other fledgling whose mind cannot be read by the adult vampyres just like Zoey) and a part of the "nerd herd". Aphrodite was the leader of the Dark Daughters when Zoey first came to House of Night, as well as the High Priestess in training; however, she abused the power which came with the position. Aphrodite is gifted with visions of future disasters, which come true unless someone interferes by using the information obtained from her visions, and is extremely intuitive. For her extreme irresponsibility and recklessness during the Samhain ritual and released evil spirits that harmed Heath, Neferet revoked her position as leader of the Dark Daughters and awarded the honor to Zoey at the end of "Marked" because she was able to stop it. Nyx entrusts the earth affinity to Aphrodite when Stevie Rae dies in "Betrayed", to keep it safe until Stevie Rae is ready to use it once again. At the end of Chosen, Aphrodite's mark disappears as a result of saving Stevie Rae, although she retains her visions she loses her Earth affinity when it is returned to Stevie Rae. Nyx assures her that this is not a punishment; the earth affinity was never truly hers to hold just to save for Stevie Rae, and her mark was burned away by her humanity in saving Stevie Rae. She later predicts that Kalona will come back, writing out a prophecy in Zoey's Grandma's handwriting. At the cleansing ceremony in Untamed, after Kalona rises, she guides the "nerd herd" away from the House of Night, shouting orders to the group while Zoey concentrates on concealing and protecting them as they flee to the safety of the city's underground prohibition tunnels. In the middle of Untamed, she is chosen by her white cat, Maleficent, when at street cats, proving that she is still a part of the vamp world. In Hunted, she Imprints with Stevie Rae and has a relationship with Darius. In the poem that Kramisha writes that has the secret to defeating Kalona, Aphrodite represents Humanity, one of the five key elements to defeating him. In Tempted, Aphrodite's relationship with Darius becomes stronger, and she realizes she's falling in love with him. After admitting she loves him, Darius pledges his Warrior Oath to her, promising to protect her forever. Appereance Aphrodite has long blond hair and icy blue eyes. Love Life before Zoey came to the House of Night Aphrodite was dating Erik Night.In Untamed Aphrodite began to date the warrior of Erebus Daruis and fell in love with him.